Engagement Sabotage 101
by LeoHiggins
Summary: Hermione's engaged! Harry wants to break it. Is it because he does not like the fiance? Or it it something else?
1. So it begins

Engagement Sabotage 101

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other rights reserved. Any similarities to others living or otherwise are purely coincidental.

Genre: Romance/Humor(slight)

Pairings: H/Hr (main) R/LL (side)

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Chapter1: So it begins 

Harry hesitated.

His mind was blank. Palms were sweaty. A tiny bead of perspiration rolled down his cheek and made its way to his neck.

'Is it hot here?'

All she did was stand there, eyes big and sparkly, looking at him expectantly.

He stared at her, wondering. 'Should I?'

A lithe tongue glided across her plump lips.

His heart raced. _Any warm-blooded person would go for it_.

Beautifully crafted fingers ran across her wavy brown hair. A faint scent of her jasmine shampoo wafted past Harry's nose.

He took a deep breath.

Her expectant look was turning into a big grin. "First time, right?"

He paused, then nodded meekly and looked down.

She gave a hearty giggle.

Now thoughts flowed through his mind. 'Should I stay faithful? Or just go for it?'

There was a pregnant pause.

Hermione cleared her throat, "We'll take two set meals. I'll have the fish and chips and he'll have the steak and kidney pie."

Harry looked up, a little startled. Hermione just grinned. 'How did she know?'

The waitresses nodded and took the orders. "And what would you like for dessert?"

Hermione glanced at Harry, who was still dumbstruck. "We'll take the pumpkin pie."

"Any drinks?"

"Just plain water please, thanks." Hermione closed her menu and passed it to the waitress with a smile.

Scribbling down the notes, the waitress collected Harry's menu, flashed a smile, and gave them an estimated time for their orders before leaving.

Hermione spoke. "I'm sorry Harry, but you took too long to order. Besides, I heard the steak and kidney pie was delicious."

He snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, it was alright. I was torn between being faithful to the fish and chips or go for the pie. Thanks for deciding for me." He beamed at her.

"Really?" She blushed. "I had thought that if you didn't like the pie, we could trade and you could enjoy your favorite dish."

Harry just grinned and looked around.

They were in a semi-formal muggle restaurant in the middle of London. It was cozy and warm. The snow on the glass planes outside made the place even more relaxing. It was roomy enough to hold private conversations, yet small enough to create a homely atmosphere.

"Where's Ron?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Luna." Hermione answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Haven't they been on their honeymoon for almost one month already?"

She shrugged, "It's great that one of us have settled down, isn't it?"

He thought for a while, "Yes, it is. But I'm starting to miss him. Last I heard of him, he was in France."

They paused to let a waiter lay the utensils and serve the starters.

"I miss him too." Hermione agreed, while starting on the salad.

Harry nodded, picking up a piece of bread. "So, how was work today?"

"Oh it was great. We had just received a shipment of pixie dust. One container had one pixie in it though. It was a mess by the time we caught it when it escaped…"

Hermione was working for the ministry of magic, under the "Charms and Spells" department, where new enchantments were created and tested at some undisclosed location away from the ministry headquarters, a safety precaution that was exercised should any accidents occur. (She had recently experienced a close call with an overgrown flobberworm.)

While she was working for the Ministry of Magic, Harry tried to avoid the magical community, who saw him as their savior; as "Voldemort's killer." However, outside of the magical community, otherwise known as the muggle world, Harry was an intern in a hospital. Without any recognizable paper qualification after graduating from Hogwarts, Dumbledore pulled a few strings. A half honest certificate, a round of admission tests and a few years in the University of London later, he found himself studying and working as an intern in St. James Hospital.

Now 25, both of them were still single, their love life almost non-existent …at least, to Harry's point of view.

"Harry, remember Seamus? Seamus Finnigan," Hermione started whilst the main course was being served.

Harry thought for a while, scooping a generous portion of the pie and savoring it.

"The person who called me crazy in our fifth year? Can't forget him. Why? Mmm, I like pie. Thanks Hermione."

"Still can't forgive him, can you?" She hadn't touched her food. "And anyway, he's the same person whom I work with everyday."

"What about him?" He took another bite.

"Well…I'm getting married." A rosy tinge had begun creeping across her cheeks.

Harry paused in mid-chew. The piece of pie he had been delicately balancing on his fork fell clumsily back onto his plate. "Wiff" – he swallowed – "…With whom?" he blurted.

She sighed. "To Seamus Finnigan. Why did you think I brought him up?"

'That was unexpected,' Harry thought, forgetting the pie. "When did it happen? How did it start?"

"He proposed today," A dreamy look had crossed her face now. "In front of the whole office right after the pixie incident. He looked so cute covered with the dust. At first I thought he was under the lightheaded effects that pixie dust has, but when I saw the sincerity in his eyes, I agreed." She ended with a giggle. "He even prepared the ring!"

"Then…then how did it start?" he stammered.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, thinking. "It must be the flobberworm incident. After he swooped down and saved me from the jaws of that slimy beast, he asked me out for dinner… and things went on from there."

Harry was lost for words. Thoughts were running though his mind. 'Why didn't I notice? Why Seamus? Did she ever mention that she was going out with Seamus? How was it possible? What is Hermione saying now? Why Seamus? Is Seamus good enough for her? Will she be happy with him? What will Ron say?** Why Seamus? **Why not me?' The last thought shocked him a little.

"…that is why I asked you out tonight, Harry." He drifted back into focus. "Please say yes, for me."

He blinked. "Huh?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Harry, I asked you if you could please be the best man. You are the most important man in my life…After Seamus I mean," she added as an afterthought, and glanced away.

Harry knew there was something else she was hiding from him. But he did not question her. He poked a kidney in his cooling pie with his fork. For some funny reason, the kidney looked strangely like Seamus' face, and right now, Harry was poking one of its eyes.

Harry looked up suddenly. A hand had reached across the table to cover his. He stopped torturing kidney-face Seamus and peered into Hermione's pleading eyes.

He sighed, a wordless agreement to Hermione's request while thinking of other ways to hurt kidney Seamus. 'Why do I feel…upset over Seamus?' he wondered.

She caught Harry's despondent look. "Are you… alright with this? Your approval means the world to me, even more than my parents'."

He smiled, not wishing to disappoint her. "It's just… a surprise that's all. Congratulations! I hope you will be happy together. I promise to be the best man for the wedding. And I'll be there for you, always."

Hermione grinned. She looked as if she could hug Harry right there…if the table hadn't been in between them that is.

Harry waved his fork, ending their current conversation. "Well, dig in before the food gets cold. Here, try some of this pie…"

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry ate in silence while Hermione talked, nodding and smiling when he hoped was appropriate while his mind slipped into an internal argument. 

He's not good enough for her!

_Isn't he? You don't even know him._

Why didn't I notice?

_You were too busy studying remember? But you could not miss her happy demeanor whenever she came home late. _

Why didn't she tell me then?

_Hermione has her own life, she does not need to tell you everything. Besides, she did mention it during your exam period… _

I don't like him.

_But Hermione does, what can you do?_

…I should keep my promise to her and make her happy then.

_Sure, you go do that. However, ask yourself, are YOU happy?_

NO!

Harry was taken aback by that response, and he started slightly in his seat. Hermione, however, remained blissfully unaware of his unexplained reaction, still gesturing and talking animatedly. He coughed and tried to recompose his demeanor.

_Why?_

I …I guess it was a gut feeling. I think… maybe it's because I don't want to lose her and end up somewhat lonely like the time when Ron left. I know I don't want to lose her to SEAMUS FINNIGAN. I never liked him much anyway…

_So, what are you doing to do about it?_

Take Seamus by the nuts and shove them up his-

_I meant about the engagement_.

Harry grinned widely. I'LL BREAK IT.

Hermione caught the grin but misread it.

"I'm glad that you liked the idea of being the best man. Seamus was against it, but seeing the amount of male friends he have." Her lips thinned grimly. "It was up to me to find the person to be the best man for the wedding."

'No surprise that he didn't have many male friends, he was probably too busy getting paper cuts between his legs while screwing those dirty magazines,' Harry chuckled.

"Hermione, whatever are friends for? Though Seamus and I don't usually see eye to eye, I'll do it for you."

Her eyes lit up. He caught a flicker of sadness in her chocolate brown eyes but dismissed it as a play of the candlelight.

Hermione's eyes started to tear, "Oh, Harry, thank you. I knew Seamus was wrong when he said you would not agree. I told him to have faith. I knew I could persuade you. Thank you Harry, it means so much to me."

Harry got off his seat and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She hugged him in return, resting her chin on his head; pressing his face to her chest.

A loud "whoop" was suddenly exclaimed, and the whole restaurant broke into a standing ovation. Hermione, upon realizing that they were watched, released Harry, adjusted her seat, blushed and looked down. Harry's face was crimson as he stood up, his gaze taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

"What a romantic way to propose," a lady sitting close to their table remarked, beaming at them.

Knowing it was easier to ignore them than to explain, Harry returned to his seat, knowing full well he would get friendly pats on his back for almost the rest of his meal to all of which, he responded with a quick smile.

The applause died down after a while, leaving a light buzz in the air as the patrons discussed about the new supposed "couple".

"I'm sorry Harry – I get too emotional sometimes," Hermione muttered, her gaze glued to the table.

Harry responded with an almost inaudible, "It's okay."

The waitress they'd met earlier approached their table. "Compliments from the manager and well-wishers, to the new couple." She placed a bottle of white wine and two glasses onto the table, flashed a smile, and left.

'The new couple' finished their meal in silence.

* * *

They left the restaurant with the unopened bottle of wine, insistence of the manager when they tried to leave it on the table. It wasn't too bad, after all, Harry decided, it wasn't every day he got a bottle of wine on the house. 

They slipped into an alley, ensured there were no onlookers and Apparated to their shared apartment. Hermione lay across the couch with a light sigh.

A light nudge against Harry's legs made him look down. A large ginger cat was staring at him up at him with almost authoritative eyes. Both of them stared at each other for a while.

Harry blinked, and then groaned inwardly. He had lost. The cat gave a smug look, hopped onto Hermione and watched as Harry prepared its dinner. Hermione smiled, and patted the cat for its victory.

"Here you go, Crookshanks." The cat hastened to its dish, gave a grateful mew and started on its dinner. Harry chuckled and scratched the feline behind his ears.

Hermione broke the silence. "Harry, as you will be the best man, I think it is better if both of you get reacquainted." She broke into a wide grin and avoided his eyes. "That is why I took the liberty to arrange for us to go on a morning jog with him this coming Saturday morning."

_That is a good time to know the enemy_.

"The day after tomorrow? Hmm, seems you were counting on me agreeing to your request."

"Oh Harry, he'll just be joining in our exercise. You and I both know it's a good way to keep warm, he doesn't. He laughed when I told him I had jogged when it was snowing. So I coaxed him to go take up the sport…he doesn't know you'll be there though."

Harry seated himself on the couch. He nodded. "Alright, he can come with us."

She nodded too, then yawned. "It's late, Harry, thanks for taking the news so well." She stood up and headed for her room.

She stopped at the door, turned to face him and gave him a smile. "You know," she said, softly, "you're the first person I told about my engagement. Good night… Harry."

"Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams."

Hermione slipped into her room. He heard the door shut with a soft snick.

He turned to look at the other living thing in the room. Crookshanks had a questioning look on his squashed face.

Harry sighed. "She's engaged to Seamus. He proposed to her today."

Crookshanks looked sorry for Harry, but finished his dinner in silence.

* * *

Chapter quote:  
"…I like pie…" -Harry Potter

Next chapter: A Messy Date  
Sneak peek:  
…"Don't worry, it won't hurt…until I do THIS!" Seamus howled in pain,…


	2. A Messy Date

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other rights reserved. Any similarities to others living or otherwise are purely coincidental.

Genre: Romance/Humor (slight)

Pairings: H/Hr (main) R/LL (side)

A/N: Been busy in school for the past year. Glad I'm graduating soon. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll update as soon as possible.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter2: A messy date

St James Hospital is a typical hospital: spotless white walls, strong disinfectant, demanding patients, harried doctors and leisurely nurses. Harry was comfortable with it though, the tight schedules keep him on his toes. Walking to the notice board in the staff lounge, he checks on which patients he was scheduled to check up.

The notice board was filled with random notes, from a car advertisement (1950 Mustang) to voting of "The Sexiest Doctor". As an intern, Harry's name was not officially on the list, but it was written by someone at the bottom of it. It seems he had quite a number votes.

"Hmm, seems no one has signed up for the mercy relief to Africa," a warm voice came from behind Harry.

"That's because it's held during the Christmas period." Harry replied and turned to face the Chief of Medicine.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Dr. Modley." Harry replied with a grin.

Dr. Modley was in his late sixties. He made it possible for Harry to enter the health profession… all it took was a letter from Dumbledore. He was the person who tutored Harry and was a father figure to him.

"Why don't you sign up, Harry? It'll be good experience." Mr. Modley said, eyes twinkling.

'Why is it that the wise and old have the ability to twinkle their eyes?' Harry wondered. "I'll consider it, Mr. Modley."

"Excellent, I tell me when you have finally decided. Well, I better get going. Good day, Harry." Mr. Modley gave a polite nod, glanced at the schedule and went about to do his rounds.

* * *

Around mid-noon, Harry did something which he hoped he never will have to do again ever since the first time: a visit to ward 316.

Ward 316 is a private single ward owned by a rich family with a patient who was sick; love sick that is. The patient goes by the name of "Sandra Lombard". Sandra admits herself to the hospital at least once a month to see her "Harry Pooh" and will not let anyone near her except Harry. If Harry should have known, he never would have volunteered to take her case.

"Harry! I missed you!" She squealed. Sandra's sky blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lombard. I trust you had a wonderful lunch."

"Oh Harry, it was delicious although I was hoping that you'll join me." Her demeanor fell for a while then brightened. "But you had to look after other patients too, such a caring man." Sandra reached out to grasp Harry's hand.

Harry forced a grin while narrowly avoided her perfectly manicured hand by tuning to the patient's chart. He inwardly grimaced at what he saw.

"Well Miss Lombard, seems like your stay has been extended due to that little accident with the food trolley. Be careful next time."

Miss Lombard was not paying attention to the good doctor. Instead, she was staring somewhere below the equator.

_Hey, she's staring! _

"Ahem. Miss Lombard? I hope you'll be more careful in the future, that's quite a lot of minor injuries you have for the past few months."

She smiled with large innocent eyes. "Oh Harry, you're so sweet that I could kiss you!"

_Well, don't mind if I do, missy. _'Hey! Stop that!'

"Erm, I'll need to take a look at that cast. How does your ankle feel?"

"Oh, I don't know, why don't you take a close look?"

Harry did so and was rewarded by a pinch at his bottom.

"Miss Lombard, please behave!" Harry whipped around and glared at her.

She sat up and leaned toward him, mischief in her eyes. "Oh, have I been a bad girl? Are you going to punish me?"

_Sure, let me get the handcuffs._ 'WHAT?'

Harry cleared his throat and hurriedly finished his examination before leaving the room.

"Bye, Harry. I'll miss you!"

'That was harassment!' Harry thought as he walked briskly to his next room.

_Well now, she's pretty, rich, not sure about the clever part, and I think she likes you._

'Not a girl for me.'

_Suit yourself. At this rate you'll never get laid._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The rest of the day was a buzz, nothing interesting though; besides breaking up an arguing couple in the corridor, avoiding the weird janitor that gives him the 'I'm going to get you' look and spectate the eating challenge in the staff cafeteria. Yep, just another day at work. Harry clocked out at five as usual and head for home.

First thing that told Harry that they have company for dinner was a grumpy Crookshanks moping on the sofa. The next was a new coat hanging on the rack. Finally, it was the atmosphere in the apartment: an ominous, heavy atmosphere.

_Seamus Finnigan._

"Ah Harry, there you are, old bean." Tiny hairs stood at the back of Harry's neck.

"Seamus! What a pleasant surprise."

_Too bad the pleasure was not postponed –indefinitely._

"How have you been?" Harry felt a cramp coming with his false smile.

"Splendid! Haven't met you since graduation, heard from my Hermione you're working as an intern at a hospital."

_Your Hermione? You don't own her. _'HEY! Is that my favorite mug?'

"Yes, St James hospital… Is Hermione cooking?"

To be honest, saying Hermione's cooking 'can be improved' is a nice way to put it. But hey, she's working on it. She just needs to understand that cooking, like many other things in life, relies on intuition, unlike textbook examples in potions.

"Yes. _Tagliatelle alla bolognese_. I had it once in Italy, good stuff. She insisted that I wait for dinner to be served. I agree. Isn't it a women's job to cook, clean and serve? You won't catch me cooking. Hahaha"

'Spoilt ass' thought Harry. He excused himself, took a longing stare at the "No. 1 Stud" mug Seamus was holding and walked into the kitchen.

_Whoa. _'Looks like the potions room' Test tubes, bubbling pots, spilt spices, all covered with a thin layer of white powder with a potpourri of smells hanging in the air.

"Good evening, Harry" Hermione brushed past him with a clean copper pot and placed it over the stove.

"Good evening, Hermione. I didn't know we're having guests today" Harry watched as Hermione, mumbling instructions to herself took a measure of Spanish extra virgin olive oil using a measuring beaker and poured it into the pot.

"Oh, Seamus wanted to meet you earlier and try my cooking. 'To see what I'm getting' he said. I hope I'll please him." Hermione threw in the carefully sliced onions.

"Well, I can see the effort." Harry glanced around the kitchen.

On the marble table, he saw a packet of flour with its contents spilt with egg white dripping at the sides. A ruler was placed at the top of the prepared pasta. 'Wonder what that is for?'

The spice rack was brought out and Harry noticed that they were running low on cloves with much spilt on the floor. A laboratory balance was lopsided by the weights. The boiling pots were ignored, while the ingredients for the sauce were arranged neatly on the mobile chopping board. Harry spotted an egg under it.

"Brown the veal pieces," Hermione muttered. "Thank you. It's my first time cooking for him. I'm a little nervous." She said aloud and blushed.

"You'll do fine."

There was a pause as she added the reddish sauce from the blender.

"Need help?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just take a sit at the living room with Seamus. I believe both of you have things to catch up on…add herbs and spices"

'I would rather have tea with Voldemort.'

"No, I want to help. Have you started cooking the pasta?"

Hermione glanced at the _tagliatelle _and groaned. "Please and thank you. I've been rushing through to make everything since I stepped into the kitchen. I would use magic but that takes fun out of cooking."

"Hmm. Flour goes well with ur cheeks." Harry smirked as he boiled the pasta. "By the way, what's the ruler for?"

"Tagliatelle is the classic pasta of the Emilia-Romagna region of Italy. They are long, flat ribbons, similar in shape to fettuccine, but typically about 2 cm wide. Just trying to make things perfect."

"So you used the ruler to do the measurements. Hermione, relax. This is not some potions exam. No need to turn the kitchen to another laboratory."

"I don't do that," Hermione huffed. "Anyway, how much a pinch of salt is equal to: 10 or 20 grams?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Dinner was served with a bottle of chilled Claret.

"I used to run in the marathon," Seamus bragged. "From Marathon to Athens. It was no sweat."

'No sweat? Must have "ran" at turtle pace.'

"That's interesting."

"Speaking of running, remember our date tomorrow, Seamus." Harry was a little uncomfortable at Hermione's use of word.

"Of course, love, won't miss it for the world."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Morning was grey with temperatures at a cool temperature of 4 degrees Celsius. No ice on the streets, cars remained parked and snow's plowed. It's a nice weather for a jog…except for Mr. Finnigan.

"It's bloody cold out! I'm going to freeze out there."

"You're not going to freeze the pretty bum of yours. C'mon, stop stalling."

Seamus whined as they started their warm-ups, which he did half heartedly. "You're going to get a cramp if you don't do properly," Hermione warned

'Did you really run in the marathon?'

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. Surely a marathon runner knows what he is doing, right Seamus?"

"Yes. But I can't stand the cold."

"Well then, let's get started to warm ourselves. C'mon then, I'll pace you."

This weekend's jog started slower than usual. Harry had doubts that Seamus ran in the marathon: He was breathless just a few minutes into the jog, his knees were locked and he could not even keep a straight line. Harry suspect Hermione noticed this too but kept quiet.

Up a slope, Hermione's warning became real.

"Arrrrggghhhh!" Seamus cried as he fell onto the ground.

"Seamus, are you alright?"

"Cramp, cramp, cramp!"

'Mr. Marathon isn't so tough after all, eh.'

"Can you sit up? ...Now Relax…Good… Where's the pain? Here? Here? Okay. I'm going to massage it alright. Don't worry; it won't hurt…until I do THIS!" Seamus howled in pain.

"Harry, was that necessary?"

'Nope, that was for using MY mug' Harry suppressed a smirk.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I know what I'm doing. You alright Seamus? Want me to do that again? It'll help to loosen your muscles faster."

"NO! No. I'm good. Really. Peachy." Seamus croaked; face was flushed red.

"I think it is best that we head back." Harry agreed, slung Seamus left arm on his shoulder and help him up before following Hermione.

There were too many people in their homes that they dare not risk apparating, so Harry had to help Seamus back. The event must have humbled Seamus as he kept quiet through the whole journey.

* * *

Chapter quote:

"…how much a pinch of salt is equal to: 10 or 20 grams? …" –Hermione Granger

Next chapter: Meet the Grangers

Sneak peek:

…"Here's a picture of her in her first dress…" …


	3. Meet the Grangers

Engagement Sabotage 101

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other rights reserved. Any similarities to others living or otherwise are purely coincidental.

Genre: Romance/Humor (slight)

Pairings: H/Hr (main) R/LL (side)

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Grangers

Harry fumbled for his keys to the apartment. It was a long shift at the hospital. Curse the person who thought of shift work.

'Who in the right mind would start work at 8pm in the evening and knock off at 6am the next day?'

_You should have expected this when you signed on the dotted line...DUH._

"Bite me." He growled. Harry was tired and hungry. All he wants now is a nice warm shower and a bowl of instant noodles.

Although, he knew Hermione would go "I can't believe you can eat that stuff!" and pester him to have a bowl of oatmeal instead.

'But I like noodles' He thought as he opened the door to find…a bowl of oatmeal on the dining table, ready for consumption.

It was still warm to the touch 'Must have been enchanted to be kept warm.' He thought. Next to the bowl was a card.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've took the liberty to prepare you a snack. You have to eat some nutritious food. Keep those noodles for another time. I can't believe you can eat that stuff!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS: I'm watching you!_

Harry laughed and put away the card and studied the bowl of health food. 'Well, since she already went through the trouble.' He scoped a large spoonful and placed it in his mouth. His eyes widened as the food met his taste buds. 'This is…

_BLAND! _Harry swallowed the spoonful with a little difficulty. It may not the best thing he tasted, (or rather not tasted) but at least this experience allowed his mind to agree on something. 'It's probably a good thing, I guess.'

_Yeh, whatever._

'A little honey may help.' He thought as he searched for the bottle. When he found it, he noticed something different about the label: Instead of a picture of a flower and a bee, there was a photo of a grinning Hermione holding up the bottle with a speech bubble "Oatmeal too bland? Use me!"

"Very funny," Harry muttered before opening the bottle and put a generous portion of honey into the bowl.

_I just love her sense of humor._

* * *

Hermione returned in the evening to find the table laid out for dinner. 'Chopsticks?' She thought as she looked at the setting. A wooden chopping board was at the table too. 

She found Harry in the kitchen. "Hey Harry."

"Ah, Granger-san, welcome home," Harry said in fake Japanese accent. He turned around to reveal himself in sushi chef attire, complete with a cloth headband. Though the words "kiss the cook" on the apron seemed to lose a lot of credibility.

"Harry, what…?"

"Dinner will be served shortly. Please, take a seat." He brought her to her place and sat her down before hurrying back into the kitchen to bring out the first course. Although unsure of what was going on, she decided to play along.

"Chawanmushi, dozo." He then went back and brought out a tray of choice slabs of fish. Hermione could identify salmon, tuna, mackrel and a portion of octopus. 'This is going to be interesting.' She thought as she took a spoonful of egg custard.

* * *

"So, how was dinner?" 

"It was great! The ōtoro was my favorite. It just seemed to melt in my mouth. The salmon was really exquisite and I can go for another chawanmushi." She paused to recall the flavors and textures before looking at Harry suspiciously. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just wanted to try something new." He smiled behind the cup of green tea, "glad you liked it."

"I loved it."

"Well, we can invite our friends and relatives next time."

"I think my parents would like that. You know how they are with healthy food."

_And so that's where she got the taste for oatmeal. _Deadpan

Hermione thought for a moment, "Harry, are you free this weekend?"

"Hmm, a day off will be nice. Want to ask me out? I knew you can't resist the charms of 'The HARRY POTTER' " Harry ran a hand through his hair for effect.

"Harry!" Hermione looked scandalized. "I'm engaged!"

'Oh, right…Seamus Finnigan' Harry covered his mistake with a laugh. "Just kidding, Hermione. So…what about this weekend?"

"I will be going to meet my family to inform them about my engagement. I'm hoping that you'll come too. I don't think I've properly introduced you to them."

'Why do I feel that there's more to this?' Harry raised an eyebrow, expecting her to finish.

Hermione eventually caved in. "Oh alright, I think that this was a good opportunity to get to know Seamus better."

'Well, two days ago, I know that he's no marathon runner, wonder what other things I can learn about him.'

_He probably cross-dresses. That will be interesting to watch._ Harry suppressed a smile.

"Okay, I'll go. It'll be my pleasure to meet the creators of thy beauty."

"Oh, you flirt."

* * *

Harry was doing some reading by the fireplace before turning in for the night. Hermione was already sleeping and Crookshanks was dozing as he basked in the warm from the hearth. Harry liked the tranquility. 

'Hermione is getting married and his place will be so quiet, like the time Ron left after his marriage. I guess I'll miss their company soon.'

_Get yourself a girl._

Suddenly, the fireplace crackled, startling him while Crookshanks piqued up for a moment before going back to sleep.

He placed his book down and looked into the fire. "Hey mate, how's everything?" A familiar voice was heard and a face appeared.

"Ron!" Harry was excited to meet his old friend. "Wait a moment, I'll go get Hermione."

"No, no need to bother her. I'll be here only for awhile. I only have so much time till the _vigra_ arrives."

"_Vigra_?"

"Yeh, those little things helps boast performance. Or so Luna says."

"Uh huh…right."

_Wonder where to get some of those? It may prove useful in the future._

"So, how's your honeymoon?" Harry asked.

"It's been great so far. Luna has been quite amorous, I could barely keep up! It's true about the saying about blondes in bed…"

"That's too much info, my friend. Let's leave it at that."

"Bah, you're no fun. So, how many have you got on your belt?"

"None, thanks for asking." Harry rolled his eyes

_25 but still zero. You should be ashamed. _'Drop it.'

"Ah, well. And how's our prudent bookworm? Don't worry, mate. I bet for her it's still none too, eh?"

"Not for long." Harry muttered.

"What's that?" Ron looked at Harry as if he found a juicy peach. "You sly fellow, got her in your sights, haven't you? So when are you going to make your move? Oh how about this for a pickup line: hey, 'mione, the heater's broken and the weather's quite chilly isn't it…"

"Ron, first of all, I don't have any perverted designs on her. Secondly, Hermione hates that nickname. Thirdly, that was a very bad pick up line. And most importantly, she's engaged to someone else."

Ron was dumbstruck. "Aw, c'mon, Harry, you know I was just kidding, right? There are certain limits for our jokes."

"I'm not kidding."

Ron's face was one of disbelief and stammered through his questioning which went: "How?...When?…What?…WHO!?"

Harry told him.

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN!? Naw…no, can't be happening…not possible…is he even marriageable? I mean does he even have a…"

"Believe it." Harry interrupted. "I'm guessing you'll receive the owl from Hermione soon."

"Why Seamus? C'mon, I bet she could do better than that snobby ass."

"Don't let Hermione hear that about her fiancé." Harry warned. "What's important is that it's her choice. As long she's happy, it's all that matters."

"Harry, are you…alright with this?"

"Honestly, no. What about you?"

"Definitely not! That's that ass Seamus we're talking about. I'm coming back now and give Hermione a piece of my mind."

"You'll do no such thing. What ever it is, the one who marries is Hermione. It IS her choice, and we should respect her."

Ron felt unsettled about how things had turned out. "If you say so, mate." Ron then broke into an evil grin, "Should he let Hermione down, I'll activate Fred and George."

"Ron, that'll be too cruel, don't you think?" Harry then smiled, "But I like it."

The two fiends laughed. "Hey Harry, I got to go now. Luna's calling. I can't keep my lovely darling waiting, can I?"

'You'll never know when you'll meet your best friend again! You may be alone for sometime. Say something!'

"Ron, wait!"

"What is it, Harry, you've got to make it quick."

Harry took a deep breath. "I miss you so much that it hurts sometimes."

'DUDE!'

Ron was speechless for a moment. "…Harry, when I get back, we're going to have a guys' night out, alright?"

Harry hoped the glow from the fire hid his blush. "Okay."

"Take things easy, mate."

"Okay…take care, Ron."

With a crackle, Ron was gone.

* * *

"Do you think your parents would like these?" Harry meant the gift hamper in his hand. 

"It'll be fine, Harry. Besides, you really don't have to get anything."

"I want to." Harry said as they walked up the steps leading to Hermione's home with Crookshanks at their heels.

Before they could press the door bell, Hermione spoke up, "Oh, I've left something in the car. Wait here for me Harry. I won't take long."

Harry watched as Hermione went around the corner to the car. Just then the door opened, revealing a lady who looked very much like Hermione.

"Oh, hello young man, I thought I heard my Hermione at the door."

"She was, m'am. She said she left something had returned the car which is about a block away." Harry smiled, "You must be Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, you're here! Come on in! Honestly, it's been rather chilly lately. We won't want to catch a cold, now would we?" Mrs. Granger allowed them in and led Harry to the sitting area to sit before excusing herself to get Harry a drink.

Harry scanned around the room. It was well furnished. The floor was carpeted; there was a mahogany coffee table polished to a deep luster; a bookshelf stood at the corner of the room 'no surprises there'. Crookshanks padded over to one of the plush chairs and settled in for a nap.

'Nice place.'

"Welcome to our home." Mrs. Granger returned with three cups of tea and offered one to Harry. Moments later, a bespectacled man entered the room.

'Hermione's father, I presume'

Harry stood up and greeted the man. Remembering the hamper, he held it up gave it to the mistress of the house. "Thank you." Mrs. Granger said before bringing the hamper into the kitchen.

"You must be the man Hermione was talking about." The man said holding out a hand. "Shawn Granger."

"Harry Potter." Harry noted Mr. Granger's firm grip, returning the gesture before being invited to sit down.

"I hear from Hermione you went to school together. Tell me more about it."

"Yes, sir. I've known her since the first day…"

The conversation flowed smoothly with laughter as jokes were exchanged and more insight about the happenings in school and some notes in the health profession. They inadvertently started talking about Hermione. Harry learnt from Jane Granger, Hermione's mother that Hermione used to be quite a tomboy with strong self-righteous spirit when she was younger and she used to beat kids who tried to bully others.

Mrs. Granger took out a photo album to show Harry. "Here's a picture of her in her first dress…"

Young Hermione about 8 years in the photo was wearing a white sun dress in the middle of a summer field. She had a frown on her face and her arms crossed, definitely displeased about something.

'Can't deny it's a cute photo."

"What are you doing?" Harry looked up to find Hermione in the same pose as the photo.

"Ah, Hermione, we were just showing Harry a few photos."

Hermione noticed the photos they were looking at and blushed. "Dad, that's embarrassing!"

Before Mr. Granger could answer, Harry tried to reassure her, "Actually, I think you were rather cute."

Mr. Granger smiled, "See Hermione, Harry agrees."

"Yes, he's such a nice man." Mrs. Granger looked at Harry favorably before turning to her husband, "He has my approval, dear. What do you think?"

'Huh?'

Mr. Granger nodded and laughed, "Seems you have won over my wife, Harry. I agree with her. You have my approval too.

"What?" Both Harry and Hermione were confused on what they were talking about.

"Oh come now, Hermione. I can see that Harry will be a good husband. Your father and I expected that your visit today was to announce your engagement." Mrs. Granger beamed at them.

Harry and Hermione looked at her parents, not believing what they were saying.

"Mom, Dad, I think there's a misunderstanding here." Hermione said. "It's true that today I'm here to announce my engagement. Only the person is not Harry. It's…"

The front door opened and slammed shut and Seamus Finnigan's voice came from the hallway. "Hermione, this house is difficult to find and I had to check this scratch on my bumper when I hit this Audi parked outside your home." Mr. Ganger piqued at those words about the parked car.

"Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé, Seamus Finnigan." Hermione said as Seamus walked into the living room.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, or should I say, 'Mom and Dad'"

Hermione's parents stared at the newcomer.

'He's got cheek to say that'

_Admire that trait. Not!_

Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "Mr. Finnigan, is it? What did you do about the car you bumped into?"

"I gave it a new paint job for that scratch on my bumper." Seamus laughed.

Mr. Granger stood up and went out the main door only to rush back seconds later. "You just wrecked my car."

Seamus face fell, "Oh."

Mr. Granger looked like he wanted nothing more than to manhandle Seamus. "Jane, I'm bringing the car to the garage." With that, he threw Seamus a dirty look and stormed out the door.

Mrs. Granger broke the silence. "Hermione dear, I would like your help in the kitchen," though the look on her face clearly stated that she wanted to talk to her daughter about Seamus.

'No! Don't leave him with me!' Harry thought as the two ladies left the room.

"Well, Harry, that wasn't a good start with the future in-laws."

_You think?_

Harry could only shrug. "That wasn't a good way to deal with an accident."

Seamus went on to sit on the sofa. A feline howl was heard and Seamus jumped out his seat. Crookshanks arched his back and bared his teeth before leaving the room to the kitchen.

'Not very popular, is he?'

* * *

Dinner was so tense that Harry could cut it with his butter knife. Conversation was mainly between Harry and Hermione whilst Seamus had to withstand the glares the elder Grangers were concentrating on him. 

After dinner, Seamus attempted to defuse the situation. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I apologize for the car and I hope that we could restart on the right footing." He picked up his glass and proposed a toast to them. Mrs. Granger obligatory raised her glass up in response, nudging her pouting husband to do the same.

"Now that we're properly acquainted, I have some sweets that I got on my way here." Seamus brought out a bag of chocolate covered caramel dipped marshmallows and offered some to his scandalized hosts.

'Wrong move, you fool.'

Harry immediately pulled Seamus aside and hissed. "Why did you get that?"

"Why not? Hermione said something about them and sweets."

"I think she meant not to get them sweets! They're dentists!"

"That's what she said?" Seamus grinned apologetically. Hermione let out a groan.

'This guy is incorrigible.'

* * *

At the end of the evening, Harry was helping Mrs. Granger with the dishes. "Harry, what do you know about this Seamus?" 

Harry glanced out of the kitchen to see Seamus trying to start a conversation with Mr. Granger who ignored him by reading a book.

_Let's see…he is a lousy, no good person and not a marathon runner like he claims to be. From his character, you know that he's a spoilt brat._

'Let's be civil and not bad mouth him now.'

Seamus was now admiring some trophies at the middle shelf of the book case…paying particular attention to one shaped like a golden toothbrush.

"We used to be in the same class and he now works with Hermione…"

Mrs. Granger listened as Harry told her his facts about Seamus then said something unexpected. "Her father and I don't really approve of this."

Seamus had somehow managed to break the tip of the trophy and was trying to fix it with a flick of his wand, only to find the trophy crumbled into a small pile of golden dust; the look on his face as absolutely priceless. Fortunately, Mr. Granger was still reading his book. He proceeded to dust off the top and shift the neighboring trophies to fill the gap.

"Both of them barely knew each other for more than 6 months; He does not know much about Hermione and, Hermione seems quite uncomfortable around him." She explained.

'I can't believe I'm going to defend him.' Harry grimaced. "Mrs. Granger, I think the reason why she's uncomfortable was because Seamus had not making a good impression by his actions."

Seamus backed away just as Mr. Granger approached the shelf to change his book. Seamus immediately took interest in a random magazine on the coffee table.

"Harry dear, I know Hermione. I notice how she tense up when Seamus gets near her. This is clearly not just about impressions."

Mr. Granger noticed something different about his trophy display and gave Seamus a hard stare before examining the display again.

_Busted._

"I trust that Hermione knows what she's doing." Mrs. Granger continued.

Hermione entered the room. Seamus quickly went up to her and made an excuse for both of them to leave the room.

"But sometimes, I she'll need some friendly advice."

Seamus ushered Hermione out of the room before Mr. Granger could ask anything.

"Can you do that for me, Harry? Tell her that six months is still not enough to know each other enough for marriage."

Harry saw the pleading look on Mrs. Granger's face and agreed. 'Like daughter, like mother.'

"Thank you." Mrs. Granger smiled and changed the subject. "So, Harry, tell me more about your self…"

* * *

A/N: My apologies for the lack of updates. Well, this is another installment for this project. Hope you like it. 

Chapter quote:

"…I miss you so much that it hurts sometimes…" –Harry Potter

Next chapter: Flamin' Finnigan!  
Sneak peek:

…"Let me put that out!"  
"No! Wait! That's…!" …


End file.
